fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn Xavier
Brooklyn Xavier(ぶるくりん ぜいVいああ Burukurin Zeiviaa) Is an Independent Mage that travels to different regions in search of his own path in life meant for him. Before travelling the world, Brooklyn was an interesting child, he had his biological mother and father raising him, but he also had a foster grandmother taking care of him when his father went on missions with his mother. During that time, he began to develop magical energy in his body, prompting his grandmother to teach him her ways of Water Dragon Slayer Magic. After his parents and foster grandparent all passed away, Brooklyn decided to explore the world and see what kind of things it held. Appearance Brooklyn is showed to be a semi-tanned muscular individual that is very tall with spiked blond hair that stick upward and often have a few loose hairs on his forehead. A unique thing about Brooklyn is the shape of his eyebrows, even though his element is water, the shape resembles that of lighting bolts that appear to be striking down onto the bridge of his nose. Another unique feature of Brooklyn is that he is shown to have two different types of scars, one is near the entrance to his right armpit where he fell down on a branch that cut him deeply. The other is a crescent-shaped scar on his right pointing finger that he recieved when he tried to help an animal that was trap in rubble and ended up cutting it deep from a crystal shard. His show of clothing is seen to include a red jacket with black colored bold-lines crossing each other, underneath it is a skin-tight black muscle shirt that shows off every inch of his toned muscles, and finally some loose jeans that he often wears on his travels as well. Underneath his clothing, Brooklyn is seen to be very muscule in every section of his body from years of training under his grandmother. It has been revealed that there is trace of any form of loose skin, his body is said to be devoid of any loose skin, leaving on the harden muscles he produced. Personality As a child, Brooklyn was often seen to be quite innocent at times, always curious and wondering how the world worked and what things were in it. Though his parents keep him sheltered, his grandmother tried at times to teach him how life was and what it had in store for him. Despite all the bad that would happen to him, Brooklyn kept his smile and always remained cheerful with anything thrown at him. However, after the deaths of both his parents and the death of his grandmother, Brooklyn lost any shread of innocence and began to see the world for how it was. Despite his tough outer appearance and often supposed angry look at times, Brooklyn is considered to be a kind person who respects others and everything at times. At times, he can be seen being nice in any normal situation, whether it would be simply allowing someone to pass him, or helping out when a kid is seen to be in some sort of trouble. Though if someone would start to mess with Brooklyn or insult him in any way, his anger would rise up to great heights, often letting himself be take over by it, and sending him in a rage that often gets inocent people hurt in the process. Often after calming down and seeing what kind of damage he has done to those around him, he feels guilty and often apologizes multiple times, trying to do anything to make up for it, whether that be paying for the damages he did, helping out the people that he hurt in anyway, or even going as far as offering multiple sticks of gum. Another of his unsual personality is that almost completely often, he is seen chewing multiple pieces of bubblegum at once, blowing out large bubbles whenever he can, some say that he enjoys the sweet taste and enjoys feeling like a kid again. Others believe that he often uses it as a means to relax and keep himself under control. Synopsis History Brooklyn Xavier was a rare born child, not due to any genetic defect, but due to the fact that he had biological parents, but he had a dragon grandmother named Hydrina. Due to his parents often going on long mission for period's of time, he was left in the care of his grandmother for most of the day. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Dragon Slayer Affinity - It is a unique trait that is common to the X-Generation Dragon Slayers, it allows many to be able to master and use their Dragon Slayer Magic more effectively than any other normal Dragon Slayer plus allows an increase in natural abilites as well as magic. It has not yet been told what kind of trait this skill is though most believe that due to the official teachings between an actual dragon and human, some of the dragon's own esscence is transfered into the human through each training session that is often done between teacher and student. Brooklyn's essence has often been shown at times when he does jobs. For Brooklyn, his abilites combined with his training that his grandmother's teachings have opened doors to new possiblities of fighting that he calls Aqua Style, it especially works well when he uses his magic in a fight. In Aqua style fighting, he has been seen to be able to control and manipulate water with only his magic itself, and turn it into different techniques, often surrounding on unorthodox moves that most people wouldn't think up of and striking powerful blows to his opponent. So far Brooklyn's control of liquid has been shown to be very percise, going, able to control any form of liquid to add with his body to allow the property of the liquid to give his moves more depth. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Even though Brooklyn has never done any professional training in his younger days, his unorthadox style of combat can often surprise any type of opponent that comes up against him. Even with his surprise arsenal of attacks, his techniques are often based on strong offense and powerful defense moves due to the fact that at times opponents, who might have more specialized training under their belts, might have more percise attacks than Brooklyn. So far, it has been shown that Brooklyn's fighting type is that of quick strikes and heavy hits, often being able to deal strong attacks and leave opponents in a daze, which gives him the chance for a possible finishing blow. In terms of defensive techniques, Brooklyn uses his strong muscle density and arms to block attacks coming from most directions, allowing him to absorb it more effectively and reduce the damage by half. In combination with a fighting stlye he calls Aqua Style, by manipulating and focusing water throughout his entire body, Brooklyn has been shown to add more power to his moves and even being able to create new fighting based spells he mostly uses before using his true magic, some people have considered it to be a magic, but often end up defeated making that very mistake. *'Aqua Style: Barrier' Magical Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragonslayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:X Generation Dragon Slayer